idea_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Party Wii U
Sonic Party Wii U is a spin-off Wii U video game title in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It's developed by Metal Chaos Inc. and Sonic Team and published by SEGA. It is the second spin-off Sonic Wii U title. Gameplay 'Wiimote' A button - Select (Jump in minigames) B button - Back Nunchuck - Move (Only on the map or minigames) Up, down, left, and right buttons - Selecting an item C button - Boost (Only in minigames) Z button - Special Move (Only in minigames) (Sonic does homing attack, Tails flys, Knuckles punches etc.) Modes *Party Mode - Where up to 5 players can play minigames. *Story Mode - Access to different worlds and minigames, fight bosses, and unlock collectables and characters. *Construction Mode - Where you can make your own minigames, 3D platforming, racing and so much more to do! *Options - Choose difficulty levels, voice sound and music volume, and other options. Artworks 'Render 3D' 01 Sonic 3D Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 03 Sonic 3D Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 05 Sonic 3D Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna 02 Sonic 3D Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn 04 Sonic 3D Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit 06 Sonic 3D Amy.png|Amy Rose 13 shadow-sh.png|Shadow the Hedgehog 14 rouge-sh.png|Rouge the Bat 15_omega-sh.png|E-123 Omega 16 espio-sh.png|Espio the Chameleon 17 charmy-sh.png|Charmy Bee 18 vector-sh.png|Vector the Crocodile 19 blaze sh.png|Blaze the Cat 20 silver-sh.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic_Legacy_Big.png|Big the Cat 28 sticks-sh.png|Sticks the Badger SPWiiULogo.png Characters 'Party: Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger Mini-Party Games *Knothole Village *Green Hill *Emerald Hill *Angel Island *Seaside Hill *Hydrocity *Mushroom Valley *Ice Cap *Starlight Carnival *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Mystic Ruins *Wave Ocean *Splash Hill *Music Plant *Toy Kingdom *Kingdom Valley *Park Avenue *Metropolis *Sandopolis *Lava Ruins *Planet Wisp *Bygone Island *Seaside Island *Launch Base *Final Fortress *Eggmanland *Death Egg Bosses Each boss is put in order in where course they are fought. *Motobug *Chomper *Mushmeanie *Penguinator *Slicer *Sandworm *Egg Pawn *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Party Wii U - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Rouge The Bat Voice Sonic Party Wii U - E-123 Omega Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Espio The Chameleon Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Charmy Bee Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Blaze The Cat Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Big The Cat Voice Sonic Party Wii U - Sticks The Badger Voice Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Connor Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Dreier' as Knuckles the Echinda *'Lacey Chabert' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Sarah Wulfeck' as Cream the Rabbit *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Rouge the Bat *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat and E-123 Omega *'Bill Corkery' as Espio the Chameleon *'Emily Corkery' as Charmy Bee *'Marc Biagi' as Vector the Crocodile *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger Voice Sounds Sonic Party Wii U/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Sonic Party Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games